Después de mucho tiempo
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Los años que habían decidido aquel dilema la hacían pensar, hasta que su esencia la envolvió en un aroma delicioso y su espíritu lo llamaba, clamaba por n después de tantos años en los que la visito Sesshomaru, pensaba en su salvador, en aquella persona tan antinatural y entonces su cuerpo cambio, sus pensamientos hacia el también ¿Qué esperaba ella recibir de su protector?


**Después de mucho tiempo:**

 **Inuyasha© Rumiko Takahashi**

Lin x Sesshomaru

 **Se lo dedico a mis hermanos, que me recordaron esta serie tan interesante.**

* * *

Muchos habían pasado desde entonces el cabello blanco y aquel hombre rondaba en la mente de la joven, ahora su cabello atado en un lazo y la vestimenta de pantalón holgado de color rojo junto al suéter blanco vestimenta usual de las sacerdotisas.

Diez años, habían pasado desde aquel día.

Sentía que un vacío había quedado en su corazón, aunque su hermano menor viviera con una de ellas e incluso fuese amigo de ellos, eso no era lo mismo.

Suspirando Lin observo el atardecer desde la colina que estaba en el templo donde podía verse todo el pueblo, cansada se volvió con el atuendo rojo de sacerdotisa y sintió como el viento la acariciaba aunque muchas veces cuando estaba sola sentía la necesidad de dejar que su cabello se alborotara con la frescura de la libertad.

Dejando que sus recuerdos vagaran a ese frio rostro, pero serenos ojos que una vez sintió su tacto en su piel.

Recordó que el hermano de aquel hombre que la había salvado le había dado a elegir, el se había ido sin rechistar y la había seguido visitando hasta cuando tenia trece años, desde aquel entonces…

Suspiro, en sueños escuchaba su dulce voz, parecía resonar en su cabeza y sentir su dolor cuando se había ido de su lado. Pocos años cuando había cumplido unos quince años antes una mujer de entre el bosque cerca del lago donde muchas veces deseaba quedarse sola, se acerco a ella.

– _Pequeña…_ –comento en una voz suave le pareció familiar, la perla de Shikon había desaparecido y tras ella una inmensa cantidad de maldad e inclusive los seres mitológicos– _Deseas estar con el por siempre, ¿no?_

Ella no sabia a que se refería, pero, por una extraña razón asintió y en un instante aquella mujer había llegado hasta ella en un pestañeo.

Sus pestañas claras, sus ojos penetrantes las líneas en sus mejillas y el símbolos sobre su frente se le hacían familiar.

Sintió como algo colocaba ella en su pecho y pudo ver una mano atravesar su corazón el brillo cegador de aquel dolor la hizo desvanecerse, mientras escuchaba las ultimas palabras de aquella etérea mujer.

– _Se uno de los nuestros…._ –murmuro con lo que le pareció un brillo de alegría en sus ojos grises– _No lo condenes a verte envejecer y morir…como siempre ha visto la humanidad…_

Había despertado de aquel extraño suceso, se toco su cuerpo y no sintió nada cambiar.

Eso pensaba ella, pero, algo en su interior si había cambiado e inclusive el mismo Inuyasha había estado recalcándolo sin mas por ello había decidido alejarse de la aldea y vivir en una pequeña casa lejos de ellos.

Sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos acerca de él habían cambiado.

No deseaba preocuparlos, después de todo ellos tenían vidas que resguardar con sus familias. Dejarlos vivir en la paz que había anhelado, era lo mejor y sus hijos vivirían un futuro distinto.

El clima parecía cambiar distanciándose del cielo despejado y de un anochecer estrellado para encontrarse con una extraña presencia sobre el cielo, siempre que algún extraño suceso sobrenatural ocurría todo el ambiente cambia.

Pudo ver entonces una figura de un enorme lobo blanco deslizarse sobre las nubes, algo que muy pocos podían ver y eso después de tantas cosas que había pasado no podía decirse que había sido un sueño…corrió por las praderas sintiendo que anhelaba el cielo y sentir la brisa libremente.

Un fuerte viento hizo revolver su cabello, y volviéndose rápidamente sintió un aroma tan familiar. Sus latidos se desbocaron al ver el pelaje blanco, del enorme perro blanco que la miraba fijamente con sus ojos mientras se ondeaba con el viento.

Ella sintió que miles de mariposas volaban en su estomago y muchas sensaciones de alegría, tristeza, anhelo, parecían revolverse en un torbellino de emociones al verlo moverse hacia ella. Extendió su mano para acariciar su rostro y sentir su aliento entre sus dedos, ¿Cuándo había tenido la oportunidad de hacer aquello?

Se acerco a el y aspiro su aroma, luego se aparto brevemente para ver como un torbellino rodeaba al enorme animal desaparecer y encontrarse con un hombre vestido de Kimono blanco, sobre el se encuentra una armadura de acero con puas, el obi amarillo que antes había visto ahora, era de color negro donde estaban sus poderosas espadas; sobre su hombro derecho lleva una estola de color blanco.

El cabello largo blanco, una piel blanca y de una apariencia suave mientras la luna de color azul morado, las franjas violetas sobre sus mejillas y ojos.

Allí se presento haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera, era extraño y el solo la miro fijamente mientras el sonido del viento entre ellos parecía llevar sus palabras en el silencio.

–" _¿Sabes quien soy?_ "–pregunto con voz aterciopelada, mientras su cabello ondeaba con el viento al igual que su estola blanca. Lin sintió su corazón lleno de ánimo y parecía mas llena de vida. –" _¿Y, Bien?_ "

Ella pudo ver como se empañaba su visión y veía borrosa la hermosa imagen de aquel hombre, uno que había creado los mejores recuerdos en todos los años de vida; incluso mejores que aquellos que habían vivido con su familia.

Se había dado cuenta en aquellos años de todas las oportunidades que le había dado, para vivir con otros seres humanos y alejarse del peligro que entrañaba estar con alguien tan poderoso como el.

No le importaba, en absoluto seguirlo a donde fuera.

Salió corriendo hacia el y lanzo sus brazos alrededor de su estomago, y unas lagrimas mojaron sus mejillas. No importaba si su rostro no expresaba nada, ella sabia que su corazón era diferente, era amable, era una persona que nadie conocía hasta el momento en que estabas con el…

Al recordar aquel momento en que ellos pasaban por unas tumbas en el camino, y preguntarle con su usual curiosidad algo que ella misma se preguntaba: ¿en verdad le importaba? El viviría muchos años mientras ella moriría con su vida limitada.

–" _Algún día cuando yo muera… ¿Podría prometerme que no se olvidara de mi?_ " había visto la expresión de sorpresa y su respuesta reticente, eso la hizo sonreír apretándose un poco mas.

–"Ya sabe mi respuesta, Sesshomaru-sama"–respondió en un murmullo levantando su rostro hasta el y sonrió, mientras el levantaba una mano para acariciar su rostro recordándole a ella el sueño que una vez tuvo. Ahora, aunque tal vez había confundido sus sentimientos de admiración por amor, eso no importaba con tal de estar con el, no importaba el tiempo.

El miro sus ojos negros, con su usual brillo de alegría que el siempre recordaba y miro con sus ojos entrecerrados fijos en los oscuros de ella.

–" _¿Quién te ha hecho esto?_ "–comento su voz suave, pero, firme mirando como en su frente se pintaba una marca familiar que pareció desconcertarlo y ella parpadeo sin entenderlo hasta que miro su reflejo en sus ojos.

–"Una mujer, parecida a usted…"–comento ella aun hipnotizada con sus ojos grises en los de ella y extendiendo la palma sobre su mejilla, entonces, sintió su aliento sobre ella aunque se había preguntado que le sucedía no importaba lo que ella deseara porque su devoción era suya.

–" _Bien, sabes que pasara ahora. ¿No?_ "–pregunto y sintió sus uñas tocar suavemente su rostro, entonces vio que apretaba la palma de su mano donde la sangre se deslizaba por ella para extenderla cerca de sus labios–" _Haz lo que quieras, Lin_ "

Ella asintió, mientras cerraba sus ojos para aceptar lo que la enlazaría por el resto de su vida. Sintió los latidos del corazón de el, en el precioso liquido carmesí mientras sentía el calor de su cuerpo cerca al suyo y luego de lamer la herida para abrir los ojos encontrándose con un brillo de alegría aunque su rostro permanecía impasible.

Sintió como su cuerpo vibraba, el dolor, la alegría y el extraño sentimiento de que ya no era ella, luego sintió sus piernas doblarse para caer en las sombras de un descanso. Antes de eso, sintió los brazos de el sosteniéndole y una alegría comenzó a dispersarse en todo su espíritu.

Despertó, para encontrarse sintiendo el viento rozar su rostro. Las nubes esponjosas estaban cerca de ellos, y extendió brevemente sus dedos sobre el volatil cumulo de agua condensada; mientras se erguía para encontrarse la piel de la extraña criatura que ella conocía con su nombre.

Ah-Un, cuya piel llena de escamas y el aroma familiar del viento sobre su cuerpo de dragón la hizo abrazarlo con cariño. El pequeño murmullo del animal parecía responderle y ella sonrío acariciando ambas cabezas una a una sin dejar de admirar la dirección que seguían.

Y, allí lo vio cuando subía por las nubes para encontrarse con la espalda ancha de aquel hombre de cabello blanco. Que parecía moverse como si deslizara sus dedos sobre el agua, y las nubes parecían acariciar sus pies cubiertos con unos zapatos negros de cuero.

En un instante la miro de soslayo, para luego encontrarse con sus ojos y su rostro frente al suyo. Ahogo un grito y mantuvo la respiración, para ver como sus ojos brillaban de una extraña ternura que nunca había visto fácilmente.

–" _Bienvenida a Casa, Lin_ "–comento su voz aterciopelada mientras apresuraba sus movimientos, impulsándose con su estola desapareciendo entre las brumosas nubes y ella sonriendo impulso a Ah-Un para seguirlo, para ver su figura esperarla mas allá de las estelas de niebla en una hermosa mansión que parecía las de un antiguo rey.

A su lado estaba Jaken sonriendo saludándola, ella sonrío con alegría y descendiendo con suavidad el dragón de dos cabezas la había dejado en casa. Se dejo caer en los brazos de aquel hombre misterioso, de impasible rostro, pero, de un noble corazón uno que seria el de un Rey, uno que había conquistado su corazón.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola chicos! Dios les bendiga, tenia pendiente esta historia porque mi hermana me impulso a ver Inuyasha y bueno ver como al final Lin quedaba sola con la vieja Kaede me impulso a crear esta historia, ya que si Inuyasha siendo el hermano menor tiene esposa ¿Por qué no Sesshomaru-sama? Aunque deseaba dejarlo con Kagura-san no podía, ya que había muerto u.u" bueno al final me decidí por Lin ya que, con ella el hizo hasta lo imposible (incluso expreso dolor O.O) bueno, me encanto incluso la advertencia de Inuyasha de esperar hasta que Lin decidiera.**


End file.
